My Hero
by Azul Diablo
Summary: There's no food in the Brotherhood house, Todd suggests stuff to no avail, and Pietro a has a little panic attack that leaves them laughing. In the second chapter, an old friend shows up with food, causing a whole new problem... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**My Hero**

"So... Hungry!" Whimpered Todd as he flopped down on the couch grabbing his stomach in over dramatized pain.

"Stop your complaining wart!" Pietro snapped. "We're all hungry! Well, except the Big guy!"

Pietro, Wanda, Todd and Lance glared over in Fred's direction. He wore an innocent smile on his face as he shrugged. "I was hungry!" Was his only defence.

Lance rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. "You're always hungry!" He growled. "Now we all get to be hungry."

Todd hopped onto the back of Pietro's chair, resting his head on the top of Pietro's head. "Aren't you supposed to be gettin money from your dad to pay for this stuff, Yo?" He asked, earning himself a push off the couch.

"Not for a couple weeks wart!" Pietro stated.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you babies stop complaining?" He demanded. "You sound like little girls!"

The room fell silent as they all stewed in their own self pity at the situation... Except for Freddy who was looking mighty pleased with himself. Todd looked at each of them, bored to sin of not having anything to eat or do. "Anyone wanna watch TV?" He asked optimistically.

"We still don't get any channels." Pietro exclaimed.

"How about a movie?" Todd asked once again.

"VCR is busted." Lance commented.

Todd sat and thought for a second before hoping to the bookshelf, putting a dorky smile on. "Story time anyone?!" He asked optimistically.

"Don't be an idiot Toad." Wanda retorted.

Todd just laughed as he pulled a particularly heavy volume off the shelf. "Aw come on Dawgs! It'll take our minds off of bein hungry!" He stated.

"So would punching you in the face!" Wanda grumbled under her breath.

Todd gave her a loving glare as he hopped back to his perch on the back of Pietro's chair. Upon looking down at Pietro's head, Todd noticed something sitting there. "Yo, Man! Don't move!" He stated. "You've got the biggest spider I've ever seen on your head!"

To all of their surprise, Pietro didn't listen to Todd, immediately jumping from his seat with a girlish scream. "Get it OFF!" He screamed, his eyes wide with terror. "I hate spiders!"

At his reaction, the group burst out in laughter. But Pietro didn't seem to find their joking funny in the least bit. He stood there in the middle of the room, his hands raised slightly, his whole body was rigid with fear. "Someone get it off of me!" He pleaded.

"Oh, this is too funny!" Lance laughed, watching as Pietro started zipping back and forth attempting to dislodge the spider from his head.

_ZIP!_ "Is it gone?" He asked.

"Nope." Wanda stated with a smile.

_ZIP! _"Now?"

"Still there man!" Lance laughed.

_ZIP!_ "Now?!"

"You wish." Freddy snickered.

_ZIP! ZIP! ZIP! "_Common guys!!! This isn't funny!" He pleaded.

"Yes it is!" Lance pointed out.

_ZIP! FLICK SPLAT! _

Pietro, Wanda, Lance and Freddy all froze in shock as Todd's tongue retracted back into his mouth, spider and all. They're jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide, Pietro wore a look as if he had just been hit with something disgusting, as Todd chewed the spider and swallowed, finally turning to look at their shocked faces. "What?!" Todd asked. "I said I was hungry, Yo!! And I saved Pietro from the big bad spider!"

"Aww! So true!" Lance said, leaning on a very unhappy Pietro. "Doesn't he get a thank you?"

Pietro gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, scowling at Todd. "My hero." He snarled.


	2. How to get what you want

**This Chapter is dedicated to BlackMoonShine who pointed it out to me that the story seemed unfinished, leaving it with one chapter. I fully agree with you, and now here is the end chapter where the Brotherhood receives food from an old friend! Enjoy everybody!  
**

**Chapter 2:**

_How to Get What You Want_

Todd looked mighty proud of himself as Pietro went to sulk in his chair. Lance seemed to be in a little sulk of his own as he sat down on the dirty floor. "At least Todd has stuff to eat!" He stated as he watched Todd continue to catch flies and other insects with his sticky tongue.

As Todd made his way to the window where a particularly large group of flies had landed, a look of shock came over his face. "Hey guys! Boom-Boom's here!" He yelled, ducking under the window and covering his head.

"What?" Pietro asked, snapping out of his pout.

But no one needed to answer as the sound of a small explosion came from the door and a cheery voice yelled, "Hey guys! I'm HOME!"

"Uh oh..." Lance sighed before Tabby waltzed into the room, two big brown bags in her hands.

Suddenly all the attention in the room was on Tabby and what she carried in the bags. Pietro was almost drooling on the carpet as his eyes widened. "What do you have in the bags Tabby?" He asked greedily.

Tabby just grinned as she set the bags on the table in the middle of the room. "I thought you guys could use a little food." She said, dumping the multitude of food on the table before heading back towards the door. "Gotta get back to the Mansion before Xavier starts wondering where I am! Tootles!"

Though most of the food was junk food, All of a sudden it was like a feeding frenzy in the Brotherhood house as Pietro, Lance, Wanda, Freddy and Todd jumped at the food at attempted to grab as much food as they could carry. Obviously Pietro got the most due to his speed, next came Freddy, then Lance, then Wanda. Todd groaned as he looked down at his empty hands, rubbing the spot on his cheek where he had been elbowed in the face by Lance during the particularly violent scuffle for a Snickers bar.

"Aw man!" Todd whined. "I didn't get anything!"

Pietro glared at Todd as he protectively hugged his food. "Why would you care?" He asked. "You can just go back to eating flies and junk!"

Todd gave Pietro his own glare as he attempted to grab some of the food away from Pietro. "Come on! Just a little?!" He pleaded.

Pietro just laughed as he kept the food out of Todd's reach, feeling this was pay back for the spider fiasco. _ZIP!_ Todd sad down on the floor in defeat as Pietro ran out of the room laughing, going to hid his stash of food. As Todd turned to Wanda, she just shook her head. "Don't even think about asking." She glowered.

Todd didn't even bother begging Freddy for any as most of his share had already disappeared.

Lance held his share away as Todd turned towards him, hunger in his eyes. "PLEASE?" Todd begged, actually getting in his knees and begging. "I just want something to good to eat!"

Lance laughed as popped open a container of Pringles. "I thought you liked flies!" He said, popping a chip into his mouth. "You think they taste good!"

Todd grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Flies don't taste nearly as good as Pringles!" He stated. "Come on! PLEASE?!"

Lance popped another chip into his mouth, shaking his head. But Todd was getting a little fed up with begging, as he whipped out his tongue, snatching a Pringle from the container to the shock of Lance.

Lance just looked down at the container and the thin coat of green Todd tongue slime that coated the edges of it. Todd grinned as Lance held out the container in disgust. "Eww man..." He shuddered. "You can have them now!"

And that is how the Brotherhood survived their wait for food and the fight over said food.

THE END


End file.
